


all this time spent between your thighs

by crustaceans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustaceans/pseuds/crustaceans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing stopping Nishinoya from settling between her girlfriend’s legs for the next few hours and that’s exactly what she intends to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all this time spent between your thighs

**Author's Note:**

> 100% self-indulgent lesbian porn. i wanted to try my hand at writing some femslash because i haven't ever done anything explicit before so enjoy!

Nishinoya is dead serious when she tells people she came to Karasuno for the uniforms.

Nishinoya drags Asahi closer by the bow of her uniform; perfectly tied, as usual. Nishinoya’s own bow is somewhere at the bottom of her closet along with about half of the clothing she owns. She tugs at the ends, willing herself to be as gentle as possible as she pulls the loose fabric from around Asahi’s neck. She runs her hands down Asahi’s torso, fingertips ghosting over Asahi’s breasts through two layers of clothing. She gives them a playful squeeze and Asahi’s breath hitches, blowing against Nishinoya’s bangs.

“Yuu,” Asahi whispers, and that’s all Nishinoya needs to tug at the hem of her sweater and drag it over Asahi’s head.

Her bra is unadorned but for a small pink bow and shows off the roundness of her breasts. Nishinoya presses a small kiss between her cleavage, inhaling the familiar scent of Asahi’s perfume and body wash. 

For once, they have the luxury of time. It’s only mid-morning and Nishinoya’s mother and siblings are out shopping for the day. Nishinoya’s Saturday remedial lessons let out early, and Asahi’s university counseling session ended around the same time. There’s no practice on Saturday. There is nothing stopping Nishinoya from settling between her girlfriend’s legs for the next few hours and that’s exactly what she intends to do.

“You look so cute like this,” Nishinoya mumbles against Asahi’s skin. 

She still doesn’t know how she landed the tallest and cutest girl in school. Asahi is _gorgeous_ ; with her long, thick legs and angular face, Nishinoya thinks she should be a model but Asahi always waves her off. _I’m too big and manly. Models are small and cute like you!_ It hurts to think that Asahi doesn’t see how beautiful she really is.

Asahi sighs when Nishinoya pulls her bra down just enough to expose her nipple. Eager as she is, Nishinoya is careful as she mouths at Asahi’s breast. Asahi’s breasts are extra sensitive, which is both wonderful and terrible. Nishinoya teases her slowly with a flick of her tongue, alternating biting and sucking before moving to the other breast. She can’t help but smile against Asahi’s skin when she hears the crinkle of fabric where Asahi clutches the sheets.

“Ah, that’s —“ Asahi buries her face in her shoulder to try and muffle her moans. Nishinoya’s can’t help but feel a little bit cocky knowing how far gone Asahi already is and they’re only just starting.

Nishinoya presses one last searing kiss to Asahi’s breast before pulling back with a grin.

“Time to take this off,” she says.

Nishinoya reaches behind Asahi and deftly undoes the clasp of her bra. Asahi arches her back but doesn’t meet Nishinoya’s eyes as she pulls the straps down her shoulders. Nishinoya sits back on her heels and drinks in the view — Asahi’s breasts are _perfect_ , full enough that Nishinoya’s hands seem small in comparison with large, dark areola that compliment her tanned skin. The first few times they fooled around, Asahi was embarrassed at their size; since then, Nishinoya has been extremely vocal about how much she likes them. Tanaka talks about Kiyoko like her breasts are made of gold ( _Noya, don’t you dare tell anyone I said that, she’ll dump me!_ ) but Nishinoya is pretty sure her girlfriend’s rack is the best in the world.

“God, you’re hot,” she states emphatically. 

“Just come here,” Asahi huffs.

Nishinoya crawls forward and presses her lips to Asahi’s. Asahi is a really good kisser. Her lips are full and just a little bit rough where she chews on them during class. It’s a habit Asahi has when she’s nervous and Nishinoya doesn’t know if she’s entirely conscious of it. 

Asahi wraps her arms around Nishinoya, pulling her close until she’s practically sitting on Asahi’s lap. She reaches between them to undo the buttons of Nishinoya’s uniform shirt, fingers careful and precise. Her tongue swipes across Nishinoya’s bottom lip and, god, Nishinoya wants to touch her so badly. They stay like this for a few minutes, kissing and rocking against one another until Nishinoya pulls back.

“You—“ Nishinoya pecks her on the lips. “Are perfect.”

Asahi laughs. “Okay.” She doesn’t sound like she believes it.

Nishinoya shrugs the shirt off her shoulders and unzips her skirt, quickly wiggling out of it and dropping it to the floor. Her sports bra is next, until she is left in only her socks. She learned long ago that she can’t get off if her feet are cold. Asahi is still working on pulling off her skirt.

“Let me,” Nishinoya says and pushes Asahi’s hands away to speed up the process. She pulls Asahi’s skirt down her legs, taking the time to trail her fingers along the outside of Asahi’s thighs on the way down. Asahi’s legs, much like the rest of her, are perfect — long and muscular, with thick thighs and calves. She presses a kiss to Asahi’s knee. Asahi is just so _sexy_ like this.

With Asahi’s skirt on the floor, Nishinoya straddles her. Asahi’s hands rest on her hips while Nishinoya reaches up to cup one of Asahi’s breasts, thumbing over the nipple. She massages the other, making sure to do it just the way she knows Asahi likes. She moans as Asahi cups her ass and grinds her hips up into Nishinoya’s. Asahi’s tongue is hot against Nishinoya’s neck where she traces the hollow of her collarbone. 

“Mmm,” Nishinoya moans. She slips her hand between them and traces the band of Asahi’s panties. Asahi suddenly pulls off of her neck and grabs her wrist.

“Ah, wait, I didn’t —“ she stumbles through her words. “I haven’t shaved.”

Nishinoya stares before snorting. “Oh my god, Asahi, you know I don’t care!” She could be rocking a full bush and Nishinoya would still want to taste her. It’s not like it matters to her. “We’ve been over this!”

“I know,” Asahi says sheepishly. “It’s just… okay.” She relents, releasing her grip on Nishinoya’s wrist. 

Nishinoya can guess what this is about. Asahi only seems fully comfortable when it’s dark and they’re touching each other under the covers. Nishinoya has seen her naked hundreds of times in the locker room and Asahi doesn’t seem to mind then, but she freezes up in the bedroom.

“I didn’t either if it makes you feel any better,” Nishinoya says.

“A little,” Asahi admits.

“Well I know how I can make you feel a lot better.”

Nishinoya can’t help but grin at her own joke as she rubs her hand between Asahi’s legs. Asahi is already wet; she can feel it through the thin fabric. She grinds her palm against Asahi, fingers tracing the outline of her outer lips. Asahi moans and kisses along her jaw encouragingly.

Asahi grinds feebly against her hand as Nishinoya strokes her, hot breath tickling Nishinoya’s ear. 

“Please,” she says.

Nishinoya doesn’t bother to take off Asahi’s panties, simply pushing past the hem of the fabric to slip inside her with two fingers. Asahi is soaked, hot and tight around her. Nishinoya curls her fingers against Asahi’s inner walls, enjoying the way Asahi clenches around her. Asahi’s breath turns ragged when Nishinoya brushes her thumb over Asahi’s clit through her panties. She presses down, teasing in time with her strokes.

“Like that?”

“Ah, yes…” Asahi’s response is more moaned than spoken.

Nishinoya pulls her fingers out and brings them to her lips. This is her favorite part. She laps at the stickiness before putting both into her mouth. Asahi catches her wrist and pulls it towards her face, reaching out with her tongue to lap at Nishinoya’s knuckles. It’s hot, seeing Asahi taste herself on Nishinoya’s skin. Nishinoya rocks forward, pushes Asahi down on the bed, and kisses her.

It feels good to have Asahi underneath her, blunt fingernails raking along her back as they kiss. Asahi’s skin is hot and flushed, and Nishinoya thinks she’ll never get tired of her beautiful body. Asahi, sweet and perfect as she is, deserves the world and more and Nishinoya intends to give it to her.

She kisses her way down Asahi’s neck and chest, stopping to plant a firm kiss to each breast. Asahi’s stomach is soft but Nishinoya can feel the firmness of her abs as she kisses and licks, stopping here and there to suck a small mark into the flushed skin. Asahi arches her back as Nishinoya presses small kisses to her hips. Her tanned skin is cracked with soft pink lines, marks she knows Asahi is still self-conscious about.

“You’re so beautiful,” Nishinoya murmurs.

Nishinoya pauses when she reaches the waistband of Asahi’s panties, trailing her fingers up and down Asahi’s sides as lightly as she can manage to make her squirm. She thinks it’s really cute how ticklish Asahi is.

“Yuu, stop it!” Asahi puts one hand over her face.

Asahi raises her hips off the bed so Nishinoya can peel her panties down her legs. Nishinoya inhales sharply when Asahi is fully nude, spread out before her like some sort of dream. Nishinoya bows down to push her legs apart, softly kissing up her inner thigh. Asahi whines when she brushes past the junction of Asahi’s legs and kisses back down the other thigh.

Satisfied with her teasing, Nishinoya shimmies up the bed a little so that she is only centimeters from Asahi’s vagina. She blows lightly, knowing her breath will feel good against Asahi’s skin. Asahi moans and she takes this as her cue to press forward, gently licking a line up the length of Asahi’s slit to the plump swell of Asahi’s clit. She flicks her tongue against it once before dragging it back down, teasing her swollen lips with a swirl of her tongue. She repeats this a few times before sliding her tongue inside Asahi. She’s slick with arousal, hot around Nishinoya’s tongue. Nishinoya loves the taste of her. She could probably eat Asahi’s pussy all day if she’d let her. Nishinoya closes her lips over Asahi’s clit and sucks.

“Oh,” Asahi squeaks, thighs pushing against Nishinoya’s hands, her natural reaction to clamp her legs together inhibited. “Ahh—“

She reaches down to clutch at Nishinoya’s hair as she rocks up in her mouth. Nishinoya waits until Asahi relaxes to let go of her leg and slides two fingers back into Asahi. She ethusiastically fucks Asahi with her fingers, flicking Asahi’s clit with her tongue as she sucks down. She can feel the muscles in Asahi’s thighs twitch as Asahi rocks against her mouth, grinding against her tongue.

Asahi’s breathing is ragged and she’s not bothering to mask her moans as she rides Nishinoya’s face. She digs her fingers into Nishinoya’s scalp, and it would probably hurt a little if it wasn’t so hot.

Asahi’s legs shake and Nishinoya knows she’s close. She pumps in and out of her as fast as she can, fingers stroking where she knows Asahi is most sensitive.

“Yuu, stop, it’s too much. I can’t—“ Asahi cries out when she comes, her entire body shaking. 

Nishinoya sucks her clit gentler as Asahi gasps through her orgasm, noticing just how _wet_ Asahi is as she comes. It’s a lot more than usual and—

“Holy shit,” Nishinoya says when she pulls off of Asahi’s clit. “Did I just make you squirt? Touchdown!” Her chin is sticky and a small spot beneath them is soaked. Asahi is practically dripping, her legs still shaking.

It’s a moment before Asahi can stop panting long enough to look down at her. Her face is red, eyes half-lidded, and she grimaces.

“I don’t know what happened. That’s so gross! I’m sor—“

“No, Asahi. Stop. That was amazing. You’re incredible!”

Asahi smiles weakly and Nishinoya can’t help but kiss her when she looks like this, beautiful and warm in the afterglow. She doesn’t even care about the wetness between her thighs, all she wants to do is make Asahi feel even better.

“Give me a second and then I can help you,” Asahi says, as if she can read Nishinoya’s mind.

Nishinoya shakes her head. “We’ll get there. I wanna go down on you again.”


End file.
